


Meanwhile at the Ministry

by Persnickety



Series: Fore-Sight [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-03-18 15:30:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13684524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persnickety/pseuds/Persnickety
Summary: This will be a short series of very short chapters (as-of-yet indeterminate number thereof). They're not technically drabbles, but each chapter will be between 250-500 words.This series will develop alongside the last 50 chapters of "Snake in the Hole," my drabble series about Severus Snape and Mini Golf.Because PLOT BUNNIES.





	1. Exuberant

Narcissa burst into the Minister’s office with a sort of elegant exuberance that even Kingsley Shacklebolt’s apoplectic secretary couldn’t dim. “Kingsley!” she said with what could only be described as a Cheshire cat grin on her face, “Why on earth are you still working? It’s evening. Come.” She held out an imperious hand.

“Narcissa…”

“Don’t you Narcissa me. I’m not talking about a public dinner; just a small meal in my  _ new _ rooms at Draco’s.”

Kingsley cleared his throat. “I’m not entirely sure how comfortable I am dining with you alone at your  _ son’s _ home, Cissa,” he said softly, true regret shining in his eyes. “Don’t you find that...well, awkward?”

Narcissa rolled her eyes. “Kings, darling, I have an entire  _ wing  _ to myself and the ability to floo you in directly. Draco need never know you’re there. Not that it would matter as he already knows about us.”

“Pardon?"

“That we’re...you know. Seeing one another. Courting, if you will.”

“You told your  _ son?!” _ Kingsley shout-whispered, rising to his feet to close the cracked door. “Narcissa, we  _ talked  _ about this! About the need for discretion. If the Prophet were to find out that we’ve -- that  _ I’ve _ \-- been instrumental in securing the first pureblood divorce  _ whilst sleeping with the plaintiff of said ground-breaking case -- _ my tenure as Minister would be over!”

Narcissa snorted. “Touchy. Draco is trustworthy. You know that, darling.”

“Your son is a bloody gossip is what he is,” he grumbled, scrubbing at his face.

“Not about his mummy, he’s not.”

“Fine, fine. Just tell me you haven’t told anyone else.” He looked up to see a contemplative look on his lover’s face. “What? What’s that look?”

“Well…”  
  
“Oh Gods. Narcissa Malfoy,  _ who have you told? _ ”


	2. Dark Eyes

“It’s alright, Kingsley,” she said soothingly before flicking a wandless charm to lock and ward the door against interruption. “Hermione and Severus know and you know you’d trust them with you life. My son knows. His wife knows but has sworn on her wand not to reveal the information. That’s it.”

“That’s  _ six _ people, Narcissa. A secret cannot be kept between six people!” he blustered.

“Are you saying that Severus and Hermione can’t keep a secret? That Draco would willingly hurt me by revealing the information? That Ginevra would risk her magic to reveal her gossip? No, we’re quite safe, I assure you.” She slid into his lap and wound her arms around his neck. “Now instead of yelling at me and asking impertinent questions, I suggest you greet your lover properly.” She looked up from beneath her lashes at him and waited.

With an amused sigh, Kingsley’s body relaxed and he scooted his witch closer. “Hello, Cissa. I’m very glad you’ve come a-visiting this evening,” he said, punctuating his greeting with a soft kiss on her lips.

“There’s nowhere I’d rather be than here with you, love. Has your day been truly terrible?”

“Not really. Clarifying some of the amendments to the new bill on the amended trace charm. The Wizengamot is being persnickety, as always. Nothing new. What of your day? Have you finalized everything for your big charity gala?”

“Just about. The caterers have been nothing but trouble, but I still have three weeks to whip them into shape. Today was spent on much more pleasant tasks, though.”

"Hm?” he asked, rubbing his nose and lips up and down the soft skin of her neck. 

“I’ve seen to it that Severus is properly outfitted for the gala... and I helped him select an engagement ring for Hermione.”

Kingsley drew back with a chuckle. “Talk about burying the lede, love. That’s wonderful. When is he popping the question?”

“He declined to say, but it had better not be at my gala. I need press attention focused on my efforts to raise money for Hogwarts, otherwise all our careful plans will be for naught.”

“About that…”

Narcissa froze and turned looked into her lover’s endlessly dark eyes. “And just what are you keeping from me Minister Shacklebolt?”


	3. Save the Bells

“It’s done.”

She shook her head in confusion. “What’s done, Kingsley?” she asked suspiciously.

In response, he handed her a scroll emblazoned with the seal of the Wizengamot and watches as she unfurled it.

“The position has been approved already?” she said with a slight gasp.

He nodded. “They thought your idea had merit  _ and _ they approved your appointment as the person best suited to the task. Apparently Minerva has been working on them for weeks. I signed it this morning, though I’m still not sure how she managed to ramrod it through so quickly.”

“Aberforth.”

“What?” Kingsley asked.

Narcissa giggled. “Minerva and Aberforth are an item. Now that he’s taken the elder Dumbledore’s seat on the Wizengamot, I’m sure he told her just where to apply the pressure to push this through.”

“Clever girl. And lucky sod.”

“Indeed,” she said, shifting into his lap. “And what are you? Are you a lucky sod too?”

“No,” he said. “Luck had nothing to do with this, Narcissa. You pursued me and I, in my Ministerial wisdom, allowed myself to be pursued.” He smiled slyly and snuggled her closer, pressing a kiss to her brow. “I look forward to the day when I can call you my own and have you on my arm in public. Yours is not a love to be hidden in the shadows, Cissa.” 

She stroked a hand down his face and looked into his eyes before giving him a quick grin. Clearly, she liked what she found there.

“Well, I suppose since you and Minerva have been so efficient in accomplishing my tasks  _ for  _ me -- though I’m saddened that I couldn’t see the bill through myself -- I suppose tonight’s gala will have to take a slightly different turn.”

“Oh?”

“Mmm...yes. I’ve been talking to the Grangers a bit in recent days -- Hermione Granger’s parents.”

“I know Helen and Norm,” Kingsley replied. 

“Ah, of course. Well, we were talking about enhancing the Muggle Studies program. Perhaps tonight can put those plans into motion sooner rather than later.”

“I had no idea you had such an interest in education, Cissa.” He stroked a hand down the soft skin of her arm before letting it rest on her hip.

“It seems I’ve developed an interest in  _ several _ new things recently, love,” she smirked in return. “Now as much as I’d love to stay here for a cuddle, I have a gala to prepare for. Don’t forget -- eight o’clock sharp.”

“I’ll be there with bells on.”   
He laugh tinkled as she strode to the office door. “Perhaps save the bells for  _ later _ , dearest.”


End file.
